


It Comes And Goes In Waves.

by Adertily



Series: 'You'll Be Near' Verse [2]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M, Honeymoon, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adertily/pseuds/Adertily
Summary: It's Canem's wedding night. Enough said.Be warned, this is extremely smutty.This is in the same verse as my other series 'You'll Be Near'. I decided to keep them separate as this has a vastly different rating.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the less 'PG' version of my series titled "You'll Be Near." If you like this, please take a look. They exist in the same universe.

It has been two days. Two whole days since their wedding, and Can has still yet to so much as lay a hand on her. It was fair enough that nothing had occurred the previous two nights. Having sex in the bathroom of a plane isn’t exactly romantic, and by the time they had arrived at the villa, they had both been too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. So they had slept, woken up …and still not _done_ anything. Sanem is getting antsy.

She has never been embarrassed about herself around Can, but she is unsure of what to do. This is something new. Something completely foreign to her. She is aware he has far more experience than she does. It worries her, even more so as he seems reluctant to instigate anything. Maybe he is waiting for the evening, but for god sake, it had already been delayed enough!

 

* * *

 

 

Their wedding had been beautiful. It had taken place on the beach in the middle of summer - the very beach they had first held each other in their arms. Where they had fallen asleep under the stars, tangled together in a hammock.

The whole office had been invited, along with Sanem’s extended family. It seemed that most of the district had invited themselves too. Can’s brother and father attended, as did Metin and Akif. Who Can had reconciled with after some persuasion from Sanem. “They are your best friends, Can.”

Sanem hadn’t been fond of the extravagant, white dresses she had tried on with her sister and mother. They were heavy and hot. It was the middle of summer, she didn’t want to spend her whole wedding engulfed in layers of fabric only for the ends to get covered in salty sand. In the end, she found the perfect dress. It was short and simple; white, with a few colourful flowers embroiled up the sides and down the skirt. The soft material fell down to her calves in flowery waves. A ring of small white flowers lay atop her head.

Can’s heart had stopped at the sight of her. She reminded him of the day he had started falling in love with her, the day of the photo shoot at his house. Beautiful.

It was too hot for Can to be wearing a full suit. He was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. A ring of the same white flowers draped around his neck.

The whole thing hadn’t been particularly lavish, but it was intimate. It suited them perfectly.

Can and Sanem had custom designed the wedding bands. Tiny diamonds and moonstone beads made the elegant forms of two small birds flying on a silver background. Their wing's outstretched and overlapping.

“I do.” Was exchanged and the rings gently placed on their new homes. The crowd cheered when they kissed. Sanem couldn’t help beaming at the man she loved. At her _husband._ A happy tear fell down her cheek and Can brushed it away. He couldn’t stop smiling either.

The dinner had been organised by Mevkibe. Who had enlisted the help of half the neighborhood to feed all the guests. Wine glasses were passed around and the evening was filled with energetic chatter. Sanem and Can sat close together. Their chairs pressed right up against one another, with his arm draped around her side the whole evening. Can and Mevkibe shared stories about Sanem’s childhood. Her mother told Can about all the clumsy things Sanem had done as a child. Including the first time she had taken the bus to school on her own. She had sat on the wrong bus and ended up on the opposite side of Istanbul. Can laughed at Mevkibe stories, and shared some of his own.

 “Can!” Sanem protested, covering her face in embarrassment. It hadn’t taken long for Mevkibe to become completely smitten with Can all over again. Once she realised he was in for the long haul, and he had sat her down and apologised for all the secrecy early on in their relationship.

The dinner finished at 7pm; Can and Sanem had to rush to the airport to catch the plane that would take them to the Galapagos for their honeymoon. 

It was a 35-hour flight. Stopping over in New York, Bogotá and Guayaquil. They spent most of the trip sleeping on the plane. The 6-hour layover in NY allowed them time to explore. Can had never been here either, so it was new for the both of them. Sanem took photos of everything, so she could show her family later. She had stepped outside of Turkey before. The experience of traveling by plane had caused her stomach to flip. Can held onto her hand as she shut her eyes. After the first 20 hours, and the third take off, she was wondering why she had ever wanted to do this. Everything was an exhausted hazy blur when they finally arrived at the villa. All thoughts of their _wedding night_ flew out the window. They both collapsed on the bed, fully dressed. Then promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanem finds the bottle of wine they had bought this morning and discreetly pours herself a glass. Can still sat outside on a sunbed reading a book, in nothing but his swimming shorts. Both of them had been swimming in the ocean earlier that day. The sight makes her knees go weak. _Oh god._

She is still dressed in a bikini herself, overlaid with a long, light-weight cardigan she had put on when the temperature dropped slightly. She had hoped that the sight of her almost completely uncovered skin, would encourage Can into bedding her, but he had still not made a move. _God, this man is too damn respectful._

She took a sip from her glass and pulled the cardigan around herself. The air was cooling and the sun started to dip under the horizon, making the sky turn a stunning shade of soft pink.

If something was going to happen, it would happen _soon_.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was already well into the sky when Sanem had woken earlier that morning. She could hear the sound of waves against rocks. Birds singing outside. Beams of sunlight fell onto her face, making her blink. The large wooden double doors beside the bed had been opened, a gentle breeze ruffled the curtains. She was alone in the bed. The smell of scrambled eggs in the air told her Can was in the kitchen. Thank god the villa had been stocked with a few simple staples. They hadn’t had the time to go shopping yesterday evening.

Sanem yawned, stretching her arms above her head. She rubbed her eyes, then untangled herself from the sheets. She got up and set off to find Can. The villa was not large, it did not take her long. It had only one floor. A double bedroom, a small kitchen and dining area. Can had chosen it as it was small and in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of a small village. Can was frying the eggs over a stove, wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair loose and wet, as if he had been swimming. The sight of him almost made her blush.

“Günaydın Sanem.” He greeted with a smile as he heard her approach. He turned around and opened his arms to her as she walked forward. Still a bit sleepy, she let him enfold her in his arms. Closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest, she replied.

“Günaydın.”

“Are you hungry?” He asked running a hand through her hair.

“Always.”

They ate outside on deck chairs. In a companionable silence. Taking in the beautiful view of the ocean in front of them. The grass ended a few meters away against dark rocks, which gave way to a short stretch of sand below.

They both changed out of yesterday’s clothes. Then set off to find a grocery store to stock up on food. It took them 30 minutes of Sanem trying to guide them via phone satnav to reach the store that should have been only 10 minutes away. They drove around, becoming acquainted with the local area. Making sure to remember the location of important amenities.

After they returned, and the food was packed away, Sanem had kissed him. Desire swelled inside her. He sighed, pulling her close. But it was only a moment before he was moving away. He suggested they go for a swim. _Alright_. She agreed, a bit put out. Can changed into his swimming shorts and Sanem into her bikini. She blushed when he looked at her. She had never been around him and shown so much skin before.

They made their way down to the water. A path and steps had been carved into the rocks by the villa’s owners. Can helped Sanem down the last step. Catching her with his arms, holding her against his side; Sanem forgot how to breathe. Her bare skin pressed against his made her shiver. But then, once again, he moved away. Taking her hand instead, he led her down to the water’s edge.

They had spent the rest of the day hanging around the house. Going back and forth between the water and the sunbeds until the sun started to slip under the horizon in a stunning orange glow. They were still recovering from the long journey, neither had wanted to venture out again.

 

* * *

 

 

A while later, here she is. Still waiting for him to do _something_. Sanem finishes her glass of wine. Placing it down on the counter before walking up to Can. The alcohol providing a sense of confidence she desperately needs right now.

She pulls the book from his hands and throws it onto a nearby table. He sits up and almost protests, but stops himself when he sees the intense look in her eyes. She sits down next to him on the sunbed. Their bodies close together. Sliding one hand onto his cheek and the other around the back of his neck, she pulls him close, staring into his eyes. Then kisses him. Can’s own hands slide around her waist, underneath her cardigan. He leans into her, letting her control the pace.

Sanem continues until she is breathless. Then pulls away, keeping her eyes closed. One of his hands reaches out to brush a thumb against her lips. Her eyes flutter open, to find him staring back at her, hungry. _Where had this Can been all day_? She waits for him to move. To do _something._

Becoming impatient she takes his hand, pulling him up from the chair and back into the house, through to the bedroom. She spins around to face him as he almost bumps into her. Steadying himself by placing his hands against her hips, his forehead leaning against hers. She stares at his lips. The back of her heels press up against the bed. If only he would just push her backward…

“Sanem.” He whispers. She reaches down to where his hands are settled on the bare skin above her hips. Laying her hands over his, she moves them to her lower back. Making him move even closer. She pulls the cardigan off her shoulders.

He lets himself look at her, _really_ look at her, for the first time that day. Her hair in loose waves over her shoulders, skin glowing from being out in the sun for hours. She is stunning, and she is all  _his_. The thought nearly makes him growl. He hadn’t wanted to push her, to hurt her. So he hadn’t made a move, even though he had desperately wanted to.

“Are you sure?” He asks her. She nods vigorously, making them both laugh. He kisses her forehead tenderly, then carefully nudges her backward. Sanem shuffles herself back onto the bed. Can following close behind watching her eyes the whole time. He settles himself over her. Sanem’s legs open to accommodate him; wrapping around his hips.

Can kisses her until she can’t breathe, then moves to kiss down her neck, between her breast and above the curves of her bikini top. He continues down over her stomach, pressing kisses against her navel. Sanem’s confidence unravels. She is nervous again, but in a good way; she doesn’t know what to expect.

Can places his hands on her hips and taps a finger against her skin there. She shifts her hips off the bed, allowing him to take off her bikini. Which he throws across the room, making her laugh. Can smiles as he starts pressing kisses against the inside of her thighs. Trailing his lips carefully back and forth along each leg in turn. Sanem closes her eyes, her head rolling back against the bed.

All of a sudden he is against her center. His tongue moving over her folds.

She is already wet, having been waiting for this all day. He moves his thumb to press down on the bundle of nerves above his mouth. She moans as he does so, tangling her hand into his hair that she had pulled loose of the ponytail at some point.

It doesn’t feel like much for a while, he takes his time to become familiar with her. Moving gently and carefully. Taking note of the movements that make her breathing hitch.

Eventually, he presses harder, deeper. Groaning at the same time. A deep, throaty sound that makes a wave of heat pass through her body. The vibrations make her back arch and she gasps involuntarily. _Fuck,_ that felt good.

He holds her thighs apart, pressing his fingers into her skin. His mouth is warm and wet against her. Slow waves of heat continue to roll through her body.

Can backs off when she starts twitching, allowing her to settle back down before he starts again. He continues like this, letting her rise and fall again and again until he feels satisfied. Sanem becomes used to the pattern and is surprised when he doesn’t pull away this time. Her nose scrunches up in response to the unfamiliar feeling growing in her center. A soft tug in her abdomen, hot and insistent. It takes over all her senses. She is only vaguely aware of Can repeating her name. “ _Sanem, Sanem, Sanem”._ He breathes against her skin, causing her heart to skip.

Her breathing quickens. The sensation in her core spreads outwards, while also focusing _in_ , becoming more intense. Her toes curl. Her fingers entwine with the sheets above her head. It’s too much, _too much_. The heat inside her continues to build, her legs twitching incessantly. She isn’t aware of when her whimpering started. It’s driving Can crazy. One of his hands reaches up, searching for hers. She entwines their fingers and he clasps onto her firmly.

She falls apart; her back arching off the bed. Her cry fills the air – the most beautiful sound Can has ever heard. He moves away, tracing kisses along her thighs. Waiting for her to come back to earth.

 _Jesus Christ._ Sanem thinks, breathing hard. Her whole body feels hot and damp from sweat. And suddenly _very_ sensitive.

Can moves up the bed to lay by her side.

“Are you okay?” He asks her, running his fingers over her abdomen. Sanem nods with a sigh. She doesn’t think she can talk right now.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McDannoIsaNagron asked for more Can POV so here is my attempt. Hope you like it.  
> This is the only chapter that will be up today and I probably won't post tomorrow as I won't have time.  
> Also, I am very aware this has mistakes in it. I'm only human, and a dyslexic human too. I do proofread each chapter multiple times and run it through Grammarly, but things slip through. Please tell me if you notice something so I can fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

That morning, Can had woken before his wife. The sight of Sanem sleeping next to him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She faced towards him, her left arm tucked up under her head. Beams of sunlight fell on her, making her hair shimmer. He loved how it appeared to turn a mahogany red in certain lights. He stayed there, watching her for what felt like an hour, before his stomach's insistence to go and find food became overbearing. 

 

* * *

 

 When Sanem appeared from the house later that day, in nothing but a black and white polka-dot bikini, he had almost pounced on her.

Can remembered reading an article a few years ago. He couldn’t remember if it was satire or not… It had been a story about a devout married couple in America, who had remained celibate even after their wedding. They had done so by – bizarrely- eating a raw potato every time they got particularly riled up. It had been funny at the time. Now, Can felt like he needed a raw potato himself.

He swallowed, watching as her cheeks turned a slight rush of rose.

 

* * *

 

Sanem catches her breath, still recovering from her orgasm. She rolls onto her side, allowing her a better view her husband. His warm body lay beside her, watching her patiently. Her skin is still tingling but she is starting to feel normal again. She finds his eyes, which are blown wide. Dilated and dark. She smiles at him and presses her nose into his chest, half in embarrassment, and half just because she wants to be close; to breath into his skin.

He buries a grin into her hair, running his hands through it for a moment. She lets him hold her for a few minutes, content to be in his embrace. Eventually, she sighs, then moves back to get a better look at him. He is still, much to her disappointment, in his shorts. Her eyes catch sight of the bulge straining against the fabric. She stares at it, mesmerised. Then licking her hips, she reaches out.

“Off.” She points at his belt buckle.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to go any further tonight if you don’t want to.” _Oh shut up Can._

“Off!” She orders again, making both of them laugh. She unbuckles his belt, then he pulls his trousers down his legs, letting them drop to the floor beside the bed.

He moves back over her, pressing a kiss to her lips. He unravels the bow behind her back, that had kept her bikini top in place. She let outs a whiny breath when he places his mouth over her nipple. He moves from one to the other. Eventually, Sanem groans impatiently and pulls him up to kiss her again. 

“I want you. _All_ of you.” She insists, her hands digging into his hair, holding his face close. He glances at her wet lips, taking deep breaths to steady himself. Then he nods. He tugs his boxer briefs down his legs, allowing himself to be completely unrestrained, then kisses her again.

 

* * *

 

Can had never paid much attention to the concept of marriage up until a few years ago. He had never fallen deep enough with anyone else to consider it. He logically knew it would probably happen _someday_. But before he met Sanem it seemed like a very distant ‘maybe’. Can had known, almost as soon as they had officially begun dating, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He had been completely ecstatic when she had admitted the same.

Can had felt like such a fool that he had ever considered cutting her out of his life; when all their secrets had come spilling out and his heart had broken. _How could she do that to me?_ He was so glad she hadn't been scared away by his anger. Eventually, they had forgiven one another. Can was beyond happy that they had fallen into such a good place now. She was everything he wanted. Everything he _needed._ She knew how to make him laugh, how to calm him when he was angry, how to soothe him when work became too much. She knew how to look after him. He wants to spend the rest of his life returning the favour. 

 

* * *

 

Can lines his body back over hers, kissing her deeply. He seems to know just how to balance himself so that his weight is pleasant, without it being overwhelming. He trails kisses over her collar bone as he lines himself up with her entrance. Her legs opening to accommodate him.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Yes.” She breathes, her eyes closed. He presses one last kiss to her lips before pushing slowly inside her, stilling when she lets out an involuntary hiss. He checks her face for a sign of discomfort. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” She pants lifting her hips up in invitation. He continues moving again, burying his face against her neck, becoming lost in the sensation. His movements press her hips down into the mattress which she loves. Can, keeping an eye on her to make sure she is okay, moves in and out of her slowly. Her soft keening lets him know that she is content. She feels so tight; he doesn’t understand how he isn’t hurting her right now.

 

* * *

 

It’s a strange sensation. She is being stretched and its almost uncomfortable but it feels so good. So _right_. Like she was designed for him. Her whole body seems to be on fire. Everywhere he touches sends sparks shooting to her core. It's amazing, she never wants it to end. 

Sanem has a theory. Growing up, she had always heard that sex was supposed to hurt the first time. That there would be blood and pain, and that she wouldn’t enjoy it very much. Her mother had warned her, her aunts had warned her, even the internet had warned her.

She decides that they must have been lying. It must have been some sort of elaborate plan to convince young women not to have sex before marriage. A rouse, to scare them away from the very concept of sex, because what she is feeling now, is nothing short of pure, hot, _bliss._ They must have been lying. Either that or they were doing it wrong.

 

* * *

  

Can slides one arm behind her back, holding her up slightly, making her back arch. She doesn't see the point in it until he starts moving again and brushes against something inside her that makes her writhe. _Holy shit._  Her eyes catch Can’s, his gaze intense and dark. It sends another wave of heat through her. She opens her legs further, in an attempt to let him in deeper. Her breathing hitches as he moves in again. Her heart drumming in her chest.

 

* * *

 

Sanem had never been very interested in any of this before she had met Can. Now she never wants it to stop. The thought of spending a lifetime making love to him -  _only him -_  thrills her. Letting him take her slow and gentle, or hard and rough; however he pleased. The picture makes her flush hot red and … 

 _Oh god,_ she is coming again. Her head rolling back into the mattress as she lets out a long, low whine. Her fingernails digging into the flesh of his back. Sanem's walls flutter around him, nearly making him collapse. He trails kisses over her neck, easing her through her orgasm. Can continues moving, kissing her shoulders, her neck, her forehead. Her lips. Their bodies merging close together, hot skin against hot skin. She hikes her legs up higher around his hips and pulls him closer. She is letting out these soft, little whimpers with every thrust, it almost breaks him. He wonders how she can be so perfect. No one he had ever been with previously had felt quite like _this._

 

* * *

  

Can keeps the pace slow. It’s all they need for now. He takes hold of her hands in his, moving them upwards one at a time, entwining their fingers together above her head and holding them in place. Sanem sighs at the feeling of being completely surrounded by him and experimentally rolls her hips against his. He groans. His own release starting to build.

Can reluctantly lets her hands go. Shifting to balance himself on his left arm, while moving his right hand to his own mouth. He presses his thumb inside, licking it as she watches him with large brown eyes. He moves his free hand down her body and presses it against her clit when he reaches it. He moves his thumb rhythmically, back and forth until she is whispering his name and her breathing becomes shallow. He is getting closer too. He presses more firmly with his thumb. Soon he can feel her legs, wrapped around his hips, begin to twitch.

 

* * *

 

This time it’s different. Stronger and more overpowering.  She didn’t even know it could feel any more intense, but it just keeps building and building. Rising higher until she can’t hear or see anything. All she can feel is the beautiful pinching deep inside her; until it crashes. Her whole body shudders as she lets out a loud moan. A second later, he is coming apart above her. He groans into the skin of her neck, the sound of him makes her shiver. He buries himself inside her as he releases; neither of them paying attention to the fact they hadn’t used protection.

They collapse beside one another. Can uses an arm to pull her close and she snuggles her face into his chest. Neither of them can stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

When she falls asleep Can pulls the thin, white sheet over both of them. Pressing a kiss to her temple, he settles down beside her. Then falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

They spend the remainder of their trip in a similar fashion. By day, they explored the islands, by night, they let themselves get lost in one another. Becoming a tangle of hot limbs, heavy breathing and beating hearts.

They weren’t being particularly careful. Neither of them mention anything, content to let fate take its course. _If it happens, it happens._

 

* * *

 

A week after they return home, familiar cramps start tormenting Sanem. She goes to the bathroom to deal with it and is mildly disappointed at the sight of blood. It’s probably for the best. They had originally planned to wait a while before starting a family. She loves her job and wants to keep working for as long as possible before she has to take a break. Still, she can’t help feeling a tad bit crestfallen.

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually writing something like this...
> 
> I would recommend reading this before chapter 9 of You'll Be Near.
> 
> I fall in love with everyone that leaves comments. Don't be shy. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (There may be more chapters at some point)

Can spends the next few months becoming more and more acquainted with her body. He becomes a master at knowing exactly where to touch her to make her unravel. Where to press his tongue to make her whine. Where to trace his hands to make her shiver.

He worships her. Making love slowly and gently until she is crashing down next to him, panting his name. He loves it. He loves _her._

 

* * *

 

 

They start being careful when they return home. Sanem wants to wait a while before starting a family. Can agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

When they move into the new house they are no longer restricted to the bedroom. Their intimacy moving onto the couch, the desk, and Sanem’s favourite, the shower.

Can learns that sometimes Sanem’s orgasms came in pairs. After a particularly strong one, if he plays his cards right, he can have her trembling all over again only a few minutes later. He takes full advantage of this. Becoming mesmerised in the faces and the noises she makes as she falls apart. Sanem lets him know when it’s too much, when his stimulation becomes overbearing. He moves away and kisses her body, pressing his lips to the nape of her neck, the soft flesh of her breasts, to the side of her brow.

Sanem is in heaven, but she wants more. Sex with Can is amazing, but it is starting to feel too comfortable. Too familiar. Can is exceedingly gentle with her. He knows how to make love. Soft, slow and tender.

She wants him to lose control, to tear off her clothes and pin her to the bed. She wants him to be rough, to take her without his usual carefulness. To completely and utterly _fuck_ her.

 

* * *

 

Sanem stands in front of their large bathroom mirror. She'd showered a while ago, using the new body lotion that makes her skin feel fantastically soft. She is dressed in nothing but tight, lacy, black lingerie that is hugging her curves perfectly. She takes a hairband of the marble countertop and ties her hair into a messy bun, leaving a few strands loose around her neck. She hooks her amber necklace in place, letting it fall to sit between her breasts. She pauses, taking in her reflection. She looks stunning.

She hopes it will be enough...

“Sanem is your parent’s anniversary this week or … or next.” He suddenly appears through the door, his voice breaking when he sees her spin around in shock.

 _Whops._ He wasn’t supposed to come upstairs. She hadn’t intended for him to see her like this until the evening. 

Sanem blushes at the look he is giving her. She suddenly feels like maybe this was a silly idea.

All of a sudden he is surrounding her, stepping close, causing her hands to brace on the countertop behind her. Can runs his eyes up and down her body. Taking in the sight of her partially covered flesh.

Sanem feels like she is about to be devoured. It thrills her.

“Bed.” He orders gruffly, it’s the only coherent thing he can manage. He steps back, letting her wriggle out of his hold, to do as he says. He follows her, after taking a moment to compose himself. _Jesus Christ, Sanem._

 

* * *

Sanem walks to the bed, her hands tremble slightly in excitement. She faces the mattress, unsure if she should sit down or not. Can enters and walks over to her. Before she has the chance to decide, he presses his body against her back. Wrapping his arms around her torso and placing wet kisses to her neck. She leans it to the side, exposing herself to him. Can lets out a groan and Sanem sinks back against him.

A moment later he is spinning her around. He presses a deep kiss to her lips, making them both gasp for air afterward. He grabs onto the flesh of her hips and throws her backward onto the mattress. _Oh god_ , this is _exactly_ what she needs. She looks up to find him prowling towards her on his hands and knees. He settles his body to her right. Leaning on his left arm, he runs his right hand over her stomach, moving it up and over her breasts, then down towards her entrance. He maintains eye contact the whole time. Her eyes flicker to his lips when he licks them.

Luckily, Sanem’s black piece is made of two parts. Can is defiantly keeping the corset on, it's making her breasts look insane. He removes the lower half, dragging it down Sanem’s legs. They laugh when it gets caught around her ankles as she tries to kick it away. Can presses a kiss against her smile.

He slides his right hand down her body and growls at how wet she is already. She had been planning this all day after all. She gasps when he enters a finger. He slides it in and out, watching as pleasure contorts her facial features. He adds a second, then curves them upwards, reaching a spot inside her that makes her breathing hitch. He continues like this, pressing kisses to her neck and chin line. 

Suddenly he removes them. Sanem whines at the loss of contact. Can hushes her, then brushes his thumb over her entrance, wetting it. Pushing it upwards towards her clit - her slick creating the perfect amount of friction. He presses his thumb down in hard circles and returns his fingers inside her at the same time.

She hums as he moves them together in perfect synchronicity. He keeps going, letting the feeling insider her grow.

It’s like there’s a livewire connecting the places he is touching. Every few seconds a hot wave of electricity passes along it, tugging at a need deep within her. Sanem’s breathing deepens. She turns her head towards his chest, burying into it as she moans. Her brain is turning to mush.

Can watches as she presses her nose into his shirt. He can’t tell if she is trying to hide her face away, bashful about the fact her nose is scrunching up, or if she wants him closer. He wonders why he is even still wearing a shirt but soon loses his trail of through when her moans start increasing in pitch.

She’s practically dripping into his hand when she comes. Her moans turn into a cry, as her walls clench down on his fingers.

Can removes his clothes. Before she has even collected herself back together, Can is moving her onto her side, so that his chest presses into her back. He places his left arm under her head and takes her left hand in his. Their arms bent and fingers entangled. He braces his right leg against the bed, then lifts her's up and behind his knee, holding it out of the way. _This is new,_ she thinks. He lines up with her, brushing himself over her wet folds. She groans in frustration. _Fuck me,_ Sanem curses to herself. She must have accidentally said it out loud because suddenly be is slamming into her. Making her gasp at the movement.

Her plan has defiantly worked. His right hand is digging into the skin of her hip, she is pretty sure it’s going to leave bruises tomorrow. The thought makes her shudder. This is what she wants, for him to claim her entirely. 

He is moving fast. His pelvis slamming into hers, which is a new sensation in itself. She isn’t a huge fan of the angle but she doesn’t really care when he is moving _like that_. 

Can bites into the back of her shoulder. It sends a shockwave down her body, causing her to clamp down on him. Making him grunt and bite down harder.

Sanem starts whimpering and attempts to move her hand down to where she needs it, but he blocks her. Can grabs her wrist and moves it away. Pinning it to the bed before moving his own hand down to her clit. She misses the pressure of his hold on her hip but it’s quickly forgotten when he starts moving his thumb. She winces at the friction.

Just about clear-headed enough to notice, he lifts his hand away. She grabs it, pulling his hand to her mouth and sucking on his thumb. He moves it back when she is finished, beginning to rub in soft circles. She sighs as he does so.

The feeling comes and goes in waves. Each time she begins to tense up too much, he removes his thumb. It’s not teasing, because it just makes it last longer. 

The next time it builds up, Sanem is panting and desperate. She thinks he is going to pull away again so attempts to say ‘no’ but it just comes out as a strangled moan. But he seems to get the message, coaxing her heat to rise until it crashes through her body. Her left-hand clamps down on his, where their fingers are still entwined. She whines as the feeling rolls through her. Making Can bite down on her neck again.

She is pleasantly surprised to find that he has still not finished. Can untangles their limbs and nudges her onto her hands and knees. Then pushes her legs apart with his knee. 

Sanem’s breathing stops as he slides back into her from behind. All she can think is _yes, yes, yes!_   _God,_ thats _perfect._ He returns to the same rapid pace, burying himself deep inside her before moving all the way out again. He is hitting her g-spot every-time he moves back in. It's exquisite. Sanem decides this is her new favourite position. It's rough and fast and there is something animalistic about it that's driving her crazy. The pressure, that he has become so good at coaxing out of her, returns in her abdomen.  

The speed of his movements mixed with friction in _all the right places,_ makes her unravel quickly.

Sanem's knees go weak. Can has to wrap an arm around her waist to stop her collapsing onto the bed. Her limbs become useless as she turns into a puddle beneath him. She practically howls as her orgasm releases. He isn’t far behind her. Shuddering, as he pushes deep inside her for the last time.

The feeling of him releasing inside her drags out her own orgasm. She realises she has missed this, since their honeymoon. Can moves his arm and she falls down. He collapses beside her. Then rolls her over so she can lean against his chest. Both of them breathing hard. He presses a kiss to her temple and she lets out a shaky laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later, Sanem is sat in the bathroom. Her heart beating in her chest. She watches as a pair of (inevitable, yet still slightly unexpected) faint, pink lines appear. 

 


End file.
